of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge
The current reincarnation of the North American True Immortal, being born during the "taming" of the wild west in the United States. While definitely one of the most Aggressive of the Seven True Immortals, he can be considered one of the most optimistic out of all of rest, keeping a benevolent personality. Background Personality Book Two: Dawn's Shadow Work in Progress. Powers/Abilities *'Enhanced Dagger Skills- ' Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. They are able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. *'Enhanced Gunmanship-' Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. : Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. *'Enhanced Marksmanship-' The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. : Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. :: Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. :: The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. *'Speed Combat- ' Users are able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. *'Supernatural Speed- ' Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally faster over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making them immensely faster than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) without the need to train. *'Teleportation- ' The user can move somewhere without physically traveling: user thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. User’s molecules may travel at light-speed or may be realigned mentally at target destination, or may use quantum superposition, in which the user teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. *'Fire Manipulation- ' Users can excite or accelerate an object's atoms, increasing their thermal energy making it ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even color; that said, pretty much everything with this power comes down to: burning. *'Accelerated Vision- ' The user's mind and eyes process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing the user to easily perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. *'Semi-Immortality- ' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Infinite Resurrection-' Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. *'Emotional Outburst-' Gear/Weapons *Winchester Model 1873 Repeater Carbine *Two Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Two Colt M1911 Semi-Automatic Pistol *Bowie Knife *50 feet of Lasso/Rope *Two Seperate Bandolier for Enchanted Ammunition *Satchel *3 Sticks of Dynamites *A box of Matches Trivia Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Immortal Category:Canon Character